Someone Who Loves You
by Debb-shawtyJBiebz
Summary: author ini ga pinter bikin summarry XD


**Author: PokoknyaNejiTenSlamaLamanya**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya abang Kishi *ditimpuk sama Kishi*, ehhm maksudnya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Dan Neji-niisan punya aku *digiles sama Tenten-neechan* haha, enggak kok, Neji-niisan punya Tenten-neechan. Tapi, 'Someone Who Loves You' punya gue.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance (ada family-nya dikit, sih)**

**Warning: Gila, aneh, abal, gaje**

**Pairing: NejiTen**

Someone Who Loves You (sebenernya cocok ga, sih!)

_Someone_'s POV

Melelahkan sekali setelah seharian latihan. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada seorang anak berumur 7 tahun sedang berjalan bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya.

Aku menjadi iri, karena ketika aku seumur dia, aku harus memikul tanggung jawab sebagai _bunke_, ditambah lagi aku sudah kehilangan ke-2 orangtuaku. Aku terus memperhatikan anak itu sampai di kedai soba.

Someone's POV

Puah! Capek sekali latihan seharian bersama rekan tim-ku.

Eh! Neji-_kun_ kenapa, ya? Tak biasanya dia murung. Lebih baik aku tanyakan langsung.

"Ano, Neji-_kun_ kelihatannya ada masalah?" tanyaku.

"Hn? Tenten? Tidak apa-apa," Jawabnya.

"Tapi, kalau dilihat dari matamu, aku tahu kau berbohong. Kalau berbohang bukan Hyuuga Neji, loh,"

"Baiklah, aku memang berbohong," katanya.

Normal POV

"Kalau begitu, apa masalahmu?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Hn, aku jadi ingat kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu ketika aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bersama orangtua-nya," jawab Neji.

"Lalu, mengapa?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

Neji tak menjawab karena mengingat kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu

Ples bek, eh flash back…

"_Tou-san_!" teriak Neji kecil saat melihat ayahnya tertidur kaku di futon-nya.

Cairan hangat yang keluar dari matanya terus keluar sampai saat pemakaman (A/N: bukan pemakaman yang sebenarnya, setelah didoakan, jasad Hizashi-_jiisan_ langsung diserahkan ke raikage).

"Hu, hu, hu, _Tou-san_ mengapa _tou-san_ meniggalkan aku sekarang," tangis Neji kecil saat jasad ayahnya akan diserahkan ke raikage.

Flash back mode: off

Setelah mengingat kejadian pahit 13 tahun yang lalu, Neji mununduk dengan tujuan menyembunyikan cairan hangat yang keluar dari matanya.

"Eh, Neji_-kun_, kata-kataku tidak salah, kan?" Tanya Tenten panik.

"Tidak," jawab Neji sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

"Aku menjadi ingat kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu," jawab Neji sambil menahan cairan hangat yang hampir menetes.

"Kejadian apa?"

"Waktu itu, aku harus kehilangan orang yang sangat kucintai," jawab Neji yang air matanya sudah menetes.

"Siapa?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Otousan-ku," jawab Neji

Tenten tersentak kaget dan bertanya, "kenapa otousan-mu meninggal?"

"Otousan-ku meninggal karena kemauannya sendiri untuk menggantikan Hiashi-sama," Jawab Neji.

Tenten menghele napas, "aku juga tahu, waktu seumurmu aku juga kehilangan orang yang kucintai. Di rumah aku selalu sendiri tak ada yang menemani, seharusnya kau bersyukur kau masih mempunyai keluarga."

"Ya, memang ada Hiashi-_sama _yang kuanggap sebagai ayahku sendiri dan Hinata-_sama_ dan Hanabi-_sama_ yang kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang kurang dari Hiashi-_sama_," kata Neji panjang lebar.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Tenten

"Kelembutan," jawab Neji

Tenten tertegun. Ia tak mulai pembicaraan.

"Er, Tenten…."

"Permisi, soba ikan herring sudah datang," kata seorang pelayan.

"Oh, ya."

Hening… ketika Neji melahap sobanya karena dia sudah diajarkan agar tidak berbicara ketika makan.

"Ano, Neji-kun, tadi kau mau tanya apa?" Tanya Tenten.

Neji segera menghentikan kegiatan makannya, "hn, aku ingin bertanya mengapa kau kelihatan penasaran sekali?"

"Ah… I-i-tu, ka-kare-na, a-aku," Tenten _blushing._

"Aishiteru, Neji-kun…"

Kata-kata Tenten membuat Neji terkejut. Kemudian, dia mendekati Tenten, memeluknya dan membisiki, "aishiteru, Tenten."

**A/N: owww, yeah! Penpik abal ini akhirnya selesai juga. Romance-nya kerasa, gak? Tolong kritik, saran, dan flame-nya (jangan keterlaluan!). hana-chan dan Ifa-chan tolong baca penpik ini! *teriak pake toa*.**


End file.
